The present invention relates to a wheel-mounting arrangement for trailer axles, and includes tapered-roller bearings that are disposed on an axle spindle, and a hub that is rotatably mounted on the axle spindle via the roller bearings. A brake drum and a wheel or TRILEX star can be secured to the hub, which comprises an inner hub and an outer hub that is fixedly secured to the inner hub.
Various constructions of wheel-mounting arrangements having split hubs are known, for example from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 19 88 914 or Swiss Patent No. 316 313. The purpose of a split wheel hub is to be able to replace the brake linings in a drum brake, without having to open the hub mounting for this purpose. For this reason, the brake drum is also secured on the outer hub. However, the heretofore known wheel-mounting arrangements that have a split hub are not provided with any emergency operation characteristics when one of the two tapered-roller bearings becomes damaged.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 19 264 discloses a wheel-mounting arrangement having a one-piece hub that is mounted on an axle spindle via ball bearings. In the region between the ball bearings the inner wall of the wheel hub follows the course of the axle spindle, although it is spaced therefrom. Since the central portion of the wheel hub between the two ball bearings serves no useful purpose, it can extend either linearly or convexly relative to the axle spindle. This known wheel-mounting arrangement does not have any emergency operation characteristics either.
Proceeding from the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel-mounting arrangement that has a straightforward construction, a split hub, and emergency operation characteristics.